Foxman Naruto
by bigredwriter
Summary: It is the day of the finals of the Chunin Exams, and Naruto wakes up to find he was morphed into... Foxman Naruto! Slighy feral and highly dangerous, Foxman Naruto puts a wrinkle in the story we all know and creates a new Narutoverse as we know it. Some NaruHina, but this is mainly a Naruto focused story.


It was the day of the Chunin Exams final, and Naruto groggily woke up from a surprisingly nice sleep. He had expected it to be more fitful since his nerves and tension would be sky high, but he slept beautifully.

It was upon him moving from his bed that he realized something was wrong, He quickly looked down upon himself to try and figure out why he felt so odd, and was stunned at his first observation. After clawing off his blanket, his first observation was realized.

He had turned into a giant foxman. He leapt out of bed, and tried to evaluate the situation. He was still bipedal, which was a good sign. Of course, Naruto simply thought I can still walk like normal. However, going down to all fours felt natural. His hands were now morphed to be more paw like, with furry clawed hands with, as he felt them, slightly furred but distinguishable pads on his palm and the top of his still normal sized fingers. His claws were retractable, which was interesting to Naruto, at least.

He ran over to a mirror to look himself over. While his head was still full of spiky blonde hair, his body was covered with a thin orange fur than hid his human skin beneath. It was very glossy, and looked well kept. He also realized he had a distinguished snout, as his jaw had elongated to accommodate sharper and more numerous teeth. On his new jaw, his whisker marks were accompanied with short actual whiskers. He couldn't tell the hair color, or what they were for, but they felt funny. He also realized his feet had become longer and his toe made them look odd, at least to him.

Finally, and most alarming to him, were the nine thin tails coming from above his butt at the base of his spine. Their fur was much more bushy near their base, and thinned out to the black tips at each tail. Each one was probably four or so feet long, and highly flexible. He could move one at a time, or all nine at once.

Finally he tried to speak, to fully gauge what was happening to him. "This, unbelievable. What did, happen to, Kyuubi?" His thoughts, to his horror were more basic and feral. Or, as he thought, I'm stupid now! Speaking was a hassle for him, but not any great feat. It simply took more concentration than before.

His senses had also changed. His sense of touch was surprisingly diminished unless it was with his pads, and his taste preferences, if he could judge by his sense of smell, had gone more carnivorous. The smell of stale ramen was off-putting now, and his overall sense of smell had grown. His eyes sharper. He just realized his eyes had changed in shape to become more narrow, and his eyes had changed with them.

Having made a checklist of all the differences he found from his usual self, he began to mentally go over all the possible reasons his body could have changed like this. Was it a flaw in the seal? Did the Fourth Hokage set this up? Was it because he had met the Kyuubi the other day? Was it because he had met Gaara? Was it natural? Did the Kyuubi do this?

On that last question, he decided to go and try and ask himself. He prepared himself and began to enter his own inner mind and try and get an answer from the stupid fox.

…

Hinata Hyuga was doing something out of the ordinary of herself.

She was making her way to Naruto's apartment, in a desire to wish him well in his fight against Neji. She wasn't sure if she would see him before the fight, so she decided to do her due diligence and wish him luck. Especially after Kiba told her about what Naruto did for her. He swore an oath, on her blood, that he would defeat Neji! She didn't know what to think about that, but it would be rude of her to do nothing as her… she had come to realize crush…and hopefully friend made such a huge oath on her behalf.

She knew the location of his apartment, not because of any odd thing like stalking, but from listening to him during their days in the Academy. On a random trip to the shinobi hospital, he pointed out that his apartment was ' three blocks left, two blocks up, the first door on the fourth floor.' Iruka had chided him for randomly revealing his residence, but Hinata had stored it into her memory bank. She had gone three blocks left, two blocks up, and was climbing the third set of stairs to the fourth floor in order to thank Naruto for all he had done for her, and to cheer him on during the exams. She full heartedly wished for him to defeat Neji, and was almost hoping he would humiliate him in a way so that he would become more humble and nice. She could never hate Neji, but she clearly hoped that his view on life and his attitude could be mended.

Her steps slowed as she left the staircase and made it to the first door. There was only one window, but the blinds were shut, so she was not sure if he was up. The finals began in roughly two hours, and it was a forty or so minute trip to the arena from his apartment. She hoped he was awake, but wasn't sure if she should knock. She came all this way, but she was still very nervous. Naruto always made her nervous, but in a good way, not in the same way Neji made her nervous sometimes. She looked at the door, unsure of what to do. Should she knock, or should she leave? The answer was obvious, but the action was difficult.

Meanwhile, Naruto came back from his meditation. The cage was still there, but it was riddled with holes. The seal was still solidly in place, but there was no Kyuubi. There was, however, this mass of red. He assumed it was chakra. This led to Naruto's theory that his and the Kyuubi's bodies had merged, but not their chakras. Or all of their chakras. He felt like he was strong enough to dominate Sasuke with his Sharingan on. The teme wouldn't know what hit him. Again, this was not his exact thoughts. It was more like. "Holey cage, but where is Kyuubi. I think me and Kyuubi mixed bodies. That must be his chakra. I feel strong. Strong enough to beat Sasuke. Bring it, teme."

His sense of smell also picked up a presence outside of his door, a smell that hinted at bleach and disinfectant, clean clothes, and lavender. These smells led to a guess that it was a pretty girl who got out of the hospital recently. He walked on all fours to the door, stood bipedal, and opened it.

"Hi, Hinata." He smiled, happy to see she was okay and out and about. The stunned reaction on her face made him remember he was now a foxman, which led to him quickly closing the door.

Hinata was highly confused. That looked like a furry fox Naruto. It had his face, his hair, his whiskers, his eye colors, but it also had fur and tails and a snout. What the hell had happened? Was that Naruto? Did a jutsu go terribly wrong? Or was it some monster that killed Naruto? But it knew her name. It said hi in Naruto's voice, but with more growl. She had no idea what to do. Or had she accidentally gone to the wrong apartment, and this was some weirdo? She wasn't sure what to do. However, the foxman made her decision for her, reopening the door and pulling her inside.

Naruto initially was scared about how Hinata would react to him, so he slammed the door. Then he realized she could possibly incite a mob to deal with this random monster that appeared at Naruto's apartment. She might think it was to help, but the villagers would see it as the Kyuubi finally showing its colors and taking over his body, which was no the case. So, she needed to do damage control. And that meant kidnapping the heiress to the largest clan in Konoha. Smooth move, Naruto. Smooth move.

To her credit, Hinata did not scream. She did not holler or cry. She was just frozen. Not in fear, but the fact that possibly, Naruto had just pulled her into his apartment to do…something. A few of her wilder thoughts ran wild as Naruto composed himself.

"It's me, Hinata. Naruto." He began, breaking her trance. She looked amazed at him, but Naruto could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"You offered, help me cheat, first exam. I say no. Remember?"

This proved to Hinata at least it was Naruto. But it brought up another question for Naruto. "What happened? And why are you speaking oddly?"

Naruto couldn't help but think that too. Why was he talking so poorly, and his thoughts had devolved? The Kyuubi had seemed smarter than him, so why hadn't he gotten a boost in intelligence? His mind wandered to an incident a few years back, where he tried to make instant ramen with milk for breakfast. Milk was good, and so was ramen, so why not both?

It wasn't. It was very unpleasant. So maybe it was like that? Two things that counteracted each other to make a worse product?

"I don't know why." Naruto ended up confessing to Hinata. He didn't have a damn clue about what had happened to him, and he wasn't going to bring up the most obvious and reasonable explanations that the terrible demon that all kids feared in Konoha was locked inside of him and had somehow fused with him, and he had no clue why. That was not in his interest. Totally reasonable, when you think about it.

Hinata began to examine the pajama clad Naruto, a fact that made her blush. Naruto was still in his pajamas. She then realized his butt was showing, as the tails had slipped his pants down far enough and his tails were raised just enough to make it visible. Hinata couldn't help but faint at the joy and embarrassment of seeing Naruto's butt. Naruto caught her as she collapsed, wondering why she randomly fainted with a red face. However, he saw it as an opportunity. He could change, and think of what to say, and do when Hinata woke back up. He laid her down on his couch and walked into his bedroom. Shutting the door behind him, he remembered that today was actually in fact the day of the Chunin Exam Finals, and he was a foxman. This was not going to end well for Naruto, he could feel it.

…..

I don't own Naruto, and this was just an idea I had while inspired by other Naruto fanfics involving Naruto going fuzzy and foxy. As you can see it in NaruHina, and will run in multiple sagas. This is the Chunin Finals Saga, which should last about 5 chapters in all, spanning the entirety of the day. The next chapters will be longer, so tell me what you think. Thanks!


End file.
